


Masturbation

by yuume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuume/pseuds/yuume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anon prompt: Eren walks in on Levi masturbating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot can also be found on rivialle-heichou.tumblr.com

It’s true he did give off an air of indifference. A ‘devil may care’ type of attitude, but that was just an attitude. He wasn’t as stoic as other thought. He did care. He does feel sadness, anger and lust.

He felt grief when he saw the mangled bodies of his squad.

Anger when the military police questioned the surveying corps actions.

But most importantly taboo-ed urges towards a certain younger male. And who can blame him? He was a male in his prime with natural curiosities.

And even if he couldn’t act out on those curiosities it didn’t mean he couldn’t fantasize about them. In fact, he found on numerous occasions his imagination was quite vivid. He could clearly visualize how lecherous that brat would look pressed up against his bedroom wall completely naked, face a nice cherry red color and panting, gasping for breath.

‘Heichou’ He would then whine, as he bit his bottom lip as if hesitant about his next sentence. ‘More’

Only then, after making sure to have that brat begging would he grab Eren around the wrist and throw him onto the bed. Pouncing on him like a predator to a prey, he would run his tongue along the contours of the younger male’s abs. Always in his fantasies he would envision them flinch under his touch.

‘Heichou’ Eren would then moan again as he would arch his back, effectively allowing his cock to brush up against Levi’s.

Oh god, he could only begin to imagine how arousing it must feel to have Eren’s dick grinding against his. The heat that would pool in his lower stomach when that happened and the pleasant tingly feeling he would get in his legs.

“Fuck” Levi gritted as he broke off from another one of his delusions and stared down at the very noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

Every fucking time it was like this. Some weird shit triggers him into one of his damn erotic fantasies, in which he would finish off when him rubbing one out either in the shower or under the desk during a meeting.

In fact these occurrences happened so damn frequent he’s gotten pretty good at keeping his facial expressions well composed.

“Fucking bullshit.” He gave another anger mutter, as he tugged off his pants and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept securely hidden in his nightstand drawer.

Squirting the clear, slippery goo on his hand he gave a weary glance at the door making sure it was properly closed. Despite his sometimes unconventional places to wank off, he still had this fear of being walking in on. How fucking mortifying would that be? 

Humanity’s strongest being burdened by his own basic urges. Pitiful

After he was absolutely confident that no one would accidentally walk in on him, he rubbed his hands together, smearing the gel all over them before grabbing his aching cock.

“Ahhh.” He groaned when he felt the slight pressure placed on his dick. Slowly he trailed his hand up and down. Running the pad of his calloused thumb over the slit.

“Mnnn” 

Increasing the pressure of his jerks, he cupped his balls with his other hand. Rolling them around he closed his eyes. God, his fucking hands were magical.

Using his thumb, he rubbed small circular motions around the head. “Ahh” He gave another groan as he arched his hips up. 

Fucking hell, if his hands were this fantastic he could only imagine how amazing his mouth was. In fact, if it wasn’t for his lack of flexibility he’d probably upgrade his basic hand jobs to self blow jobs…After all, if he can’t get head from Eren, at least he would be able to give himself head.

Speaking of Eren, Levi slowly found himself slowly falling back into another one of his fantasies. With the image of that shitty brat’s flushed face etched in his mind once more, his hand job no long felt personal. It was starting to feel as if Eren was actually in the room with him, kneeling between his legs, which his hands around his penis. 

“Ahhhh” Levi mewed as he picked up his speed. “Just like that Eren!” 

The ‘slurping’ sound from the lube and his moans filled the otherwise silent room. “You’re so fucking great, Eren.” He gave another rub to the slit, before descending back down the shaft. He could see the pre cum leaking out from the tip.

He was getting close. 

Releasing his nuts, he began rubbing the tip while his other hand jerked tirelessly on the shaft.

“Eren…” He closed his eyes and moaned. “Oh fuck Eren…this feeling amazing!”

Completely lost in his own world, he failed to hear the light knock on his door, thus prompting him to fail to notice the squeak as it was opened.

“Heichou, I have-” Eren trailed off as he watched wide eyed as the older male continue to thrust his hand up and down his shaft.

“MHHHHH ERENNNNNNN!” Levi groaned as he arched his hips up. The coil in his stomach snapped and his lower half stiffened as he came. The white milky substance squirted out and tiny droplets landed on his hand.

“Heichou…?”

“…mnnn Eren.” Wait back up, Eren? Snapping his eyes open he whipped his head around. A mortified expression slowly dawned on his face as he saw the shitty brat he just fucking masturbated to standing before him. “I…” He began his mind not able to form a proper sentence. Oh how he wanted to shove his own box cutters up his ass right about now…

“Heichou…if you wanted me to jerk you off, you could have just asked.” A sly smirk crossed the boy’s face.

“Wha-?”


End file.
